transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Red File: Blurr's Instability
=Terran Cycle: August 12th, 2034 After [[Ultra Magnus]] noticed something off about [[Blurr]], never did trust that kid, he ordered that he be scanned for any foreign bodies that could be affecting his behavior. [[First Aid]] obliged, and it seems that SOMETHING is definitely amiss here. After [[Chromedome|Chromedome's]] tests, hopefully I have something more concrete. In the meantime, I should begin speaking to his closest allies to see what the little speedster has been up to as of late. Terran Cycle: August 20th, 2034 Not much in headway with Blurr, he's dodged Chromedome's attempts to perform what he's saying is a 'routine medical checkup'. Maybe evil-Blurr caught onto the ploy, that's why he's been dodging him? I've also noticed lengths of times when Blurr's transponder beacon has been turned off, coupled with instances when he is hardly to be found OR heard for a time. By themselves, these factoids are insignificant. But, together? They paint a more clear picture! I was able to use [[Perceptor]]'s drone cam network for another mission, more on that in [[Red File: Silas and MECH]], but I did reprogram one to trail Blurr. We'll see what it turns up. =Reports= First Mention Autobot Message: 3/166 Posted Author Alert! Blurr Probably Evil! Tue Jul 30 First Aid ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *** LOCKED FROM BLURR *** First Aid appears on the screen from his ofice at Iacon General Hospital. You can tell it's his desk because of the Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle figurines. "Hi guys. Per Ultra Magnus's orders, I completed my neural scan of Blurr. The scans themselves didn't note anything out of the ordinary, but boy when I turned them on Blurr's behavior sure did." The Protectobot has a pretty concerned look on his face. "As soon I turned on the scan, Blurr started looking real anxious and terrified. Then he began babbling about 'somehow they couldn't tell the difference' and asking for help. It was at super speed so I couldn't quite make it all out. After a second scan, he seemed 'normal' again. I say 'normal' in that he wasn't babbling." "I then ran a test of a different sort, reminiscing about the old Andraxian Run from way back during the Dark Ages. Thing is, that Campaign was in a completely different sector and neither I or Blurr were involved, but 'Blurr' didn't catch on." First Aid looks kind of proud of himself for that bit of sneakery. "I got the idea from an episode of Star Trek," he admits. "At any rate, 'Blurr' said he had to take care of other things and high tailed it out of there. There's obviously something affecting--and maybe even controlling--him. My instinct says cerebro shell but it could be something else. Since the scans themselves didn't show anything, I'd want Chromedome's help to probe further." "Until then, I'd consider Blurr to be compromised and potentially under enemy control. First Aid out." Routine Checkup Autobot Message: 3/170 Posted Author Routine Checkup Mon Aug 12 Chromedome ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *Autobot Spinny, then the mug of Chromedome. He's seated in the Steelhaven's medical deck, perusing through reports.* "It's that time of the year again! I've made some rounds, but I've yet to catch all of you at a convienent time. Let's see, who's up next." he fake shuffles through some paperwork, perhaps obviously because he's a terrible actor. "Oh, here we are. Ah, Blurr. Looks like it is your turn for your yearly checkup! Either check in with me here on the Steelhaven, or contact me to meet you at your nearest medbay. Thanks." he cheerfully reports, fumbling to turn the camera off. *Autobot Spinny!!* Response Autobot Message: 3/179 Posted Author Intelligence Update Sun Aug 11 Red Alert ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *TEXT ONLY REPORT* From the desk of Red Alert, Security Director Subject: Orders Update Location: Not Applicable Operatives: Not Applicable Report: After a lengthy discussion with Rodimus Prime, we have determined that patrols of both Cybertron and Earth have become relaxed with the new threat of the Galactic Assembly off our backs. The buck stops here. Any available Military or Intelligence personell available for scouting missions are to report to your nearest officer for orders. Likewise, I need a couple members of Operations to assist me in reestablishing a central sensor network for the Autobot faction. Brainstorm, I'll likely need your help in this endeavor. That's it for now, but remember. Evil lurks in every shadow and every step, be ever vigilant. *END REPORT* *ATTACHMENT FOR COMMAND OPTICS ONLY* I am in reciept of First Aid's official report and interested in any findings that may come of it. Keep me informed. Likewise, lock Blurr from any classified matters until his sanity and the risk of security can be cleared. *REAL END OF REPORT* Drone Assignment Autobot Message: 3/183 Posted Author Ongoing Investigation Mon Aug 19 Red Alert ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *TEXT ONLY REPORT* From the desk of Red Alert, Security Director Subject: Silas Investigation Location: Various Earth Cities Operatives: Amber Mackenzie, Repugnus, Slingshot, Jetfire, Perceptor Report: This one is proving to be a doozy, not that I expected any less from a man with nothing really known about him. While in New York City, we stopped by the Yahoo offices to investigate a number of encrypted emails that had been sent to a yahoo address by multiple 'burner phones'. These are prepaid devices used in illegal activities, usually routinely discarded to keep trailing them difficult. However, we tracked the account and began to search their files upon delivering an EDC warrant. Apparently the CEO of the organization is a race bigot, a former backer for General Franklin Cross. And so, our files were delivered to us already shredded. Heh, preferred google anyway. Repugnus was able to discern a pattern in the pieces, right before the room burst into flames. Hot Spot or Inferno, an investigation into the blaze is requested. The trail led us to Nevada, right outside of a town called Jasper. I've already taken the liberty of using Perceptor's camera-drone network he's been working on to blanket the locale in observance. After we have recieved sufficient intel, I'll lead a team into the city myself. That's it for now, I'm afraid. I'll keep you all updated. *END REPORT* *ATTACHMENT FOR COMMAND'S OPTICS ONLY* I managed to mess with one of the drones, deactivating its transponder beacon and setting it to tail Blurr. While it's not a permanent fix to the situation, it should shed some light on his clandestine activities as of late. *REAL END OF REPORT* =Logs= 2034 =Conclusion